Software and hardware components can often have errors that produce incorrect or unexpected results, or cause the components to behave in unintended ways. Debugging is a process of finding and correcting the errors, and currently, a large number of troubleshooting applications may be used to “debug” errors. Many troubleshooting applications in a network system may be used to debug errors occurring at different systems (e.g., at server). However, such use of troubleshooting applications in a large network system may not be possible because, in some network systems, the devices cannot be directly identified. Identification may not be possible given that many applications run in a portal environment or the applications are not connected directly with other devices or systems.